


Watch the World Burn: Belong To Each Other

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Series: Watch the World Burn [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mentioned attempted suicide warning, Military Kink, Self Loathing, Voice Kink, lap dance, murder boyfriends, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're going back in time for this one!!!!! Chronologically, this is set after 'The Lost Chapters' and before 'My Everything'</p><p>Just barely a week after Jim's return after the fall, they're cleaning up the flat.</p><p>(I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the World Burn: Belong To Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bondageluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondageluvr/gifts).



> Warning for mentioned attempted suicide.

Jim sighed and stretched luxuriously; the bedroom was nice and clean and he smirked. His Tiger was cleaning the rest of the flat; he could hear Sebastian's curses as he moved things and dusted, vacuumed and swept the place within an inch of its life. There was so much work to be done, after all. He began moving some of his possessions back into the closet of his room, the one where Seb slept while he had been 'dead' for those long three years. He hung up three of his Westwood suits, knocking some things off of Seb's dresser in the process. The consulting criminal sighed in annoyance as he moved to pick them up and replace them, but while he was doing that, the glint of something metal caught his eye; he picked it up and his face fell. It was the medallion, the first gift he gave Seb. The chain was snapped and it was coated in a thick layer of greasy dust. Seb clearly hadn't worn it since whenever he took it off, and judging by how thickly the dust was caked on, it had been a _very_ long time.

"FUCKINGHELL" Sebastian roared as he trod on yet another shard of glass, Hissing he stopped and perched on the edge of the nearest chair to pull it out and slap a bandage on. Staring around at the sitting room, he wondered just exactly _why_ he'd let himself trash the flat in the first place... oh yeah. He'd thought his lover had gone and offed himself without so much as a "Toodleoo!"

Grumbling, he threw down the vacuum and stalked (limping slightly) back to their room. "You get to clean up. I'm done," he moaned, flopping down on their bed.

Jim scowled and threw the medallion; it landed on Seb's chest. "Not cleaning up _your_ mess," he said, his voice bitter and sullen.

Starting as he felt the metal hit his shirt, Sebastian glanced down and felt his heart turn to ice. He hadn't thought about _that_ in... probably at least eighteen months. "Oh."

"'Oh'? Just _'Oh'_? Fine," Jim spat. His feelings were hurt, and he couldn't fathom out why for the life of him. He got up and continued putting his things away, letting the hangers clank viciously on the bar in the closet.

"Jim." The man didn't turn around or even glance at him. "Oh come on, don't be like that! I can explain-"

"I'm sure you could. Sure you could explain why my first gift for you was covered in dust and forgotten under a pile of rubbish," he said, his voice acid, still not looking at Seb.

"Because every time I look at it, I can see you dead." The blonde was fighting back emotion with everything he had, just the reminder of the metal making his chest ache. He slowly picked it up and wiped it off with a corner of his shirt, grimy from dust and cleaning.

"Do you think I _wanted_ to leave you like that? No! If there were any other way, I would have done it. But there _wasn't_ , Seb," Jim said still fuming. He put the last of his clothes in the closet and began to stalk out of the room, intent on fetching more of his things.

"Don't you dare walk out on me, James Moriarty."

"Why?" Jim challenged, his brown eyes blazing. " _I_ do the ordering around, remember?"

"Because I fucking love this medallion, all right?" Sighing, Seb glanced anywhere but at Jim, his hands fidgeting in his lap. "About... about a year, actually after you died, to the day, I decided to throw myself off the roof of St. Bart's. I didn't go through with it, obviously but... but when I realized I couldn't do it, I tore this from my neck." He took a deep breath and kept going, the words spilling from his mouth. "It wasn't the first time I'd tried to kill myself, so I don't know what made the metal burn my skin so much that day, but as soon as I'd broken it, I broke down, came back, and got drunk for a week. I set this on my dresser and only looked at it when I was feeling a particularly strong wave of self-loathing and hatred for not being able to stop you or protect you that day. It had- _has_ such a... such a _happy_ memory attached to it, that I felt I didn't deserve to remember anything like that. Not when I felt so dead and hollow on the inside."

Jim flinched. He actually flinched, as if Seb's words had burned him, and they kind of had: to be so alone and so full of hatred that he wanted to kill himself, all over something _he_ had done. A wave of self-loathing crashed over Jim and he started for the door again.

" _Please_... please don't leave me now. Not when you've just gotten back," the blonde whispered, eyes burning. "I shouldn't have told you that. You didn't... you don't need to know how low I've been since you left before."

Jim suddenly punched the wall so hard that he left a sizable dent in it, his knuckles split and bloody from the force he used. "Why should I stay? I fuck everything up, Seb. I turned you into a ghost, a, a _shade_. Whatever you loved, whatever I _was_ , I'm not worthy of it. Never have been," Jim spat.

The sniper was at the man's side in an instant, taking his bloodied hand gingerly in his own, calloused ones. "You have no idea how much better I am right now because you're here, love," he murmured, pulling some bandages from his pocket

Jim staunchly refused to look at his lover, even as his hands were bandaged. His jaw was clenched tightly and as soon as he was patched up, he started for the door again, but Seb refused to let go. "I'm not done with you."

"You should be."

Reaching into his shirt, the blonde pulled out his dog tags and slipped them around Jim's neck. "No. I. Am. Fucking. _Not_."

Jim looked in confusion as the metal tags clinked against his chest, the coldness a stark contrast to the heat of his skin. He tried to pull his hand out of Seb's grip, but he was just too strong.

"I'm not finished with you, I'm not letting you go, and d'you know what these mean, Jimmy? They mean you belong to _me_."

Jim tilted his chin defiantly, his brown eyes burning. "Really now?" he drawled.

Seb's blue eyes grew intense, almost seeming to see straight through his lover. "You'll address me as 'sir', James."

Jim felt a shiver go up his spine. "... Yes, _sir_ ," he said. He'd never had Seb pull rank on him before, and it was turning him on something fierce.

"In case you've forgotten, _private_ , I'm a Colonel... and _you're_ wearing _my_ tags. So, my first order? You're not allowed to leave until I've finished with you, until _I'm_ satisfied. The second order? You. Do. What. _I_. Say."

"And if I refuse to follow orders, _sir_?"

"Then you shall be punished. Wound up, hard, aching, _dripping_... and I'll bind you, wank while you watch, and leave."

"Understood, sir."

Smirking, Seb leaned in, barely brushing Jim's lips with his own. "Strip then. Put on a show for me. Make me hard just by _watching_."

Jim shivered a little before moving away and beginning to shed his clothes. The jacket went off first, on the floor in a heap, shoes were toed off, socks were removed. Then he began to slowly, achingly slowly, unbutton his shirt. One at a time, the small plastic discs slipping through the fastenings in the cloth with a whisper, baring his pale skin to Seb's view. Leaving his shirt unbuttoned, his hands went to his trousers, unbuttoning the catch and letting the zipper slide down in a quiet rasp, one click of metal teeth at a time. He stayed that way for a moment, allowing Seb to see his eyes blown dark with want, his heaving chest and the trail of dark hair that led down to his groin before he shrugged off his shirt, then slid off his trousers and pants in one smooth motion, stepping out of the discarded clothing and kicking it aside.

"Palm yourself. Move for me," the sniper whispered, riveted to his lover's form. "Dance for me, James Moriarty. Dance like you never have before."

Jim swallowed a moan at Seb's words and touched his steadily-swelling cock, moving his hand over the rapidly hardening and sensitive flesh between his legs. He wanted him to dance, did he? Then he would _dance_. Jim began to slowly shift his hips, his body moving sinuously like that of a snake or a great cat, moving with liquid grace. He danced for his lover, keeping his heavy-lidded brown eyes glued to Seb the entire time.

The blonde's mouth went completely dry. "Slower," he ordered. "And come here. On my lap."

Jim smirked and sauntered over, one nearly delicate step at a time, moving with that same fluid grace. He straddled Seb's lap and ground himself against the larger man, making sure he heard his hot breathing against his neck and ear, making sure that he felt the way he rolled and bucked his hips against him, drawing his fingers through his golden curls and scratching his nails down the back of Seb's neck, the metal of the dog tags gleaming dully against his pale skin in the soft light of the room.

Groaning loudly, Seb leaned forward and sucked the tags into his mouth, using his new grip on them as an impromptu leash, tugging roughly when Jim didn't move just the right way. The younger man moved closer when Seb tugged, his lips just brushing his lover's skin. He hadn't received permission to touch yet, so he'd stave off until Seb was _begging_ him, orders or not.

Now the sniper was growling, digging his fingers into Jim's hips and thrusting up. He released the tags and heard them hit the younger man's chest with a wet 'thwap'. "That all you can do?"

"Can't do more unless I've been ordered to, _sir_."

"Then here's your order: I want you to try and make me cum in my pants like a teenager. If I get close, then I'll fuck you until you can't stand for a week."

"Understood, sir," Jim breathed. He dropped his mouth to the skin of Seb's neck and shoulder and began sucking and biting there as he ground hard against him, feeling the prominent bulge in his lover's trousers that meant that he wanted Jim... _badly_. He moved his mouth up from Seb's neck to nip along his jaw line and run his tongue around the shell of his ear, making a low purring noise in his throat.

"N-not bad... not the best."

Jim growled and threaded his fingers through Seb's hair, yanking back so that Seb's neck was exposed to him. Utilizing his teeth, he bit and dragged them across the sensitive flesh there before resting in the hollow of Seb's throat.

"Th-that's more _like_ it," Sebastian growled. "More tongue. like you actually _want_ it, James."

Jim let out a soft chuckle and licked a wet, hot line up Seb's throat to lap at his pulse point, nipping there, teasing the skin between his teeth.

"Harder, friction, this all you got, little man?"

Jim growled and ground down harder with a shift and a snap, dragging his tongue up Seb's neck again and setting his teeth in harder, hard enough to bruise.

That did it. Seb snapped, leaping to his feet and throwing Jim down on the bed and caging the man in his arms. "Looks like you have quite the gift, James," he purred.

"Clearly, _sir_ , " Jim drawled back, smirking.

"Strip me, then."

Jim's nimble fingers went to work, tugging the grimy shirt off over Seb's head, then working out from under him to get his trousers and pants off, trailing his fingertips over the bulge of Sebastian's arousal, dragging his nails over it slightly and making a pleased noise when Seb bucked his hips into his hand.

"Clever fingers... now, tie the medallion around my neck." Jim did so, fastening the fine chain into a knot.

"I'm yours, just as you're mine. Now then..." He sat back, eyeing Jim on their bed. "Get the lube and work yourself open for me. Make me want to fuck you in half."

Jim whimpered and did as he was told, slicking up his fingers and sliding one, then two of them into the tight pucker of his arse, thrusting and curling them. "Oh please, sir... please fuck me," he breathed, his voice slightly desperate.

"Deeper," Seb growled. "Can you reach your prostate?"

Jim exhaled harshly as he drove his fingers all the way to the third knuckle, just barely being able to hit that one spot that made him utter a short, sharp cry as he bucked his hips upwards, his cock twitching. " _Please_ , sir... I _need_ you," he begged.

"Slick me up. Guide me in."

Panting, he did as he was told, taking lube in the palms of his hands and warming it with his skin before he stroked Seb's hard cock and pressed it to him, rocking up so that the tip of his lover's arousal just barely breached him.

"Th-that's it." Sebastian's brow was creased in concentration as he gently rocked, not completely breaching his lover. "How bad d'you want it, James?" he purred, sucking the tags back into his mouth.

Jim's head arched back into the pillows, the cords and veins in his neck standing out. "OhGodSebby... I _need_ you. I need you like oxygen... _please_..."

With a single snap of his hips, Seb drove completely into Jim. He held still for a few seconds before adjusting and rocking very slowly until his tip was rubbing right up against the man's prostate. Jim arched and keened against the sensation of being suddenly full and stretched, his ankles instinctively going to lock around Seb's hips as he rocked into him, keeping him close and driving him deeper.

The blonde let go of the tags again so he could talk, secretly admiring the little trail of his saliva they left on Jim's chest. "So hot and tight for me, keeping me buried inside." Seb slid his hands up Jim's arms, pinning the man's wrists above his head. "Haven't topped in _years_..." The niper lowered his lips to the pale man's neck, sucking a dark, livid bruise to the flesh while continuing to move _just_ enough to stimulate Jim's prostate and no more

Jim was nearly sobbing in his need. "MOVE, damn you! I need you to _move_ ," he panted, his breathing harsh as he snapped his hips up against Seb. " _Please_ , Sebastian..."

"Why should I? I _own_ you, mind, body, soul. Give me one good reason."

"Because we need each other, this fucked-up codependency. We're so broken that we fix each other, picking up each other's pieces when we fall apart," Jim panted, clenching hard around his lover.

"The unhook your ankles, Jimmy. It's gonna get rough."

Jim shivered in anticipation and did as he was told, slowly bringing his ankles down and caging Seb's hips with his knees. The older man withdrew almost painfully slowly before driving home, setting a slow, rough rhythm; he circled his hips as he pulled out and then pounded in with a sharp snap of his hips. The headboard smacked the wall with every movement. The smaller man arched and rocked with Seb, small whimpering noises being forced out of him with every thrust.

"This- enough- for- you?" Seb asked, each word accompanied by a single thrust.

"Oh- God- _no_. Need- more... need- _all_ \- of- you," Jim panted. "Take- me- _hard_."

"Is- that- an- _order_?"

"No- sir. You- give- the- orders..." Jim replied, although the words were hard to say.

Leaning forward and stilling completely, Seb claimed Jim's mouth with lips and tongues and teeth, devouring for a few seconds before breaking it and staring into the man's eyes. " _Well done_ ," he whispered before hitching Jim's left leg over his right shoulder and fucking him into the mattress with deep, rough thrusts.

Jim tried to call his lover's name, but it was lost in a wordless wail of ecstasy as Seb drove into him hard and fast. Sebastian sped up, pistoning his hips and gripping Jim's wrists so tight he was bound to leave cuff-like bruises on the pale skin. So, rearing up as best he could, Jim sank his teeth into Seb's shoulder, bucking up into him as much as he was able to.

The blonde roared, snarling as he shook Jim off and recaptured his mouth; he tongue-fucked the younger man's mouth as he subtly shifted the angle and began ramming into Jim's prostate over and over again. Keening wildly, Jim thrashed underneath Seb. "Oh _please_! I'm so close, love, please please please..." he panted.

"What- do- you- want?" Seb snarled, adding more marks and bites to his neck. He was nearing his end as well, lava beginning to bubble in his gut.

"Want you to come in me... want you to fill me up. Want to come with you... want to hear my name on your lips," Jim said, breathless.

"Then- talk- me over- the edge."

Jim smirked. Even when he was in control, Seb never lost his fondness for hearing him say filthy things. "You feel so good inside me, Tiger. So hot and hard... so _rough_. God, I think I might let you top more often, feeling you twitch in me..." he murmured into Seb's ear.

The blonde very nearly lost control. He released Jim's wrists in order to stroke and tug his arousal, playing with the sensitive head and foreskin.

Jim hissed through his teeth. "Seb... Seb, come in me. I need to feel you let go..." he begged.

The blue eyes in the tan face widened before they were screwed completely shut, Sebastian screaming his lover's name as he came, spending himself completely. Jim arched and shattered as Seb came inside of him, his own cock arching and jerking as he came in pulses, soaking his belly and chest.

Sebastian collapsed, cuddling Jim to his chest as the sweat on their bodies began to dry. Very slowly, he gathered the medallion and the dog tags in his fist. He held his hand up in front of Jim's face, smiling slightly to see his lover still panting. Jim purred and chuckled as Seb held up the bits of metal, steel and gold glinting in the half-light of the room, his arms going around his lover to rest on Seb's back, still slick with sweat.

"We belong to each other, y'idiot," he grumbled. "And y'know I have no self-control around you... can't go five minutes... without wanting to shag you senseless."

"Mmm. Well, we'll certainly going to be doing that quite a bit," Jim said. Then he made a face. "After you finish cleaning up the flat, of course."


End file.
